


A Day at the Spa

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan treats everyone to a day at the spa.  Clearly everyone has to pair up.  Sheer crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Spa

Nathan _had_ invited them, of course. He just didn't expect his offer to be considered seriously, even by Kieth. Bless him. The air-headed sweetheart even took it upon himself to invite the other heroes... but Ivan had declined politely, several times--right up until Nathan had assured him that it was like an onsen. Bless him, too.

Of course... "You lied to me." Ivan accused softly, hugging his knees on the bench in the far corner, remaining fully dressed.

"Darling, I did not _lie_ to you." Nathan assured, his light and airy pink leopard print robe swishing as he put a hand on his hip. "This _is_ like an onsen. But _better_."

Ivan just sighed and continued to hug his knees. The silent accusation was still there.

Nathan gave an answering sigh. "Well you're still welcome. The idea here is to _relax_ and _enjoy_ yourself, you hear?" He turned away, letting his robe drop when he got halfway to the larger hot tub to reveal incredibly small swim trunks of the same pink leopard pattern. "Why hello there, gentlemen. Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Kotetsu laughed much too enthusiastically for it to be real laughter, his nervousness showing through immediately. "It's good. We're all good. Aren't we good, Antonio?"

Despite his stature, Antonio rather miraculously managed to appear as if he were trying to sink through the floor of the hot tub. "Yes." He agreed without conviction. "Good."

Another nervous laugh followed. "Bunny?"

The blond sat across from Kotetsu, just staring at him. Or at least what he _assumed_ to be the old man, since he couldn't quite _see_ him from that distance without his glasses.

Nathan gave a dramatic sigh as he descended into the hot water. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were all more tense now than you were before. Just look at how the ladies are doing."

Karina and Pao-Lin had taken the smaller hot tub, the both of them looking utterly, completely relaxed as they leaned against opposite sides with their eyes closed. Oblivious.

Wonderfully oblivious, Antonio noted--right before nearly _squeaking_ when Nathan was very suddenly much closer. "W-well, they're more used to this kind of thing."

"Of course they are." Nathan agreed, none too subtly trying to slip into Antonio's lap.

Kotetsu and Barnaby, on the other hand, were both ever so carefully edging away. That in turn edged them closer to one another, bumping shoulders. Then pretending very quickly that had never happened, pulling apart in a rush.

It was at that very moment that a recently-massaged and very _refreshed_ -looking Keith Goodman entered the room in a purple robe, stretching his arms above his head. "Ah, enjoying your camaraderie, my fellows?"

"Oh _yes_." Nathan purred.

" _Keith_." Antonio called out with all of the begging, panicked desperation of a dying man.

Nathan laughed low and smooth--and pointedly _clung_ to the larger man's arms when the attempt was made to push him away. "He just means, the more the merrier. Come on in, sweetie."

With a dashing smile, Keith's robe dropped. The metallic purple Speedo hid nothing. Nothing.

Ivan saw that back. And that ass. And made a run to the restroom as his nose instantaneously started bleeding.

Keith turned, having heard Ivan racing off, just catching his back as he disappeared. "Is he alright?" He asked with very real concern. "He shouldn't be running on a slick surface..."

"I'm sure he's fine." Nathan was quick to assure. "Come on in. And feel free to get close; we're all very familiar with each other, after all."

Antonio panicked, starting to flail and splash like a drowning man. At least, right up until Nathan's surprisingly powerful thighs squeezed his legs together with enough force to scare him just a little.

Kotetsu felt for his friend, he did... but there was a difference between stepping into the line of fire and spreading one's arms open while shouting, "Please kill me, I want to die now, in the most brutal way possible, here aim for my chest." It seemed that Barnaby was either in agreement with those thoughts, or just completely too terrified to make any move--beside ever so slightly closer to his partner.

Missing the incident completely, Keith was more focused on ever so gently pushing the other two wide-eyed heroes apart. "Pardon me, Mr. Kaburagi, Mr. Brooks. You're both in front of the stairs, and that's the only safe way to descend."

The partners scattered with a couple of overlapping, rushed excuses before both folding their arms and keeping to themselves. Luckily, Keith didn't seem to notice that much, either, sliding into the water with an over-dramatic sigh of relief. "Ah, yes. This is the life."

Only then did Nathan finally turn his attention to the blond hero (allowing Antonio's heart rate to slow down). "Oh it most certain _is_. Particularly for the handsome _King_ of Heroes."

"Why thank you." Keith answered genuinely; then his smile faded as he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm worried about Ivan, though. Maybe I should go check on him?"

Nathan kept that sigh to himself. A blind man could see where that was going. Considering who he was talking to, though, a push might be in order. "Yes, I suppose you should. He seemed a little upset... maybe in need of comforting?"

"Do you think so?" He hardly waited for the answer before stepping out of the hot tub again. "My apologies for leaving so abruptly. And my apologies again!"

And so there were four. At least, right up until the partners exchanged a glance that illustrated exactly how well they worked together when they both leaped from the pool at the same time, making a run for it.

If Nathan hadn't heard the splashes, he sure wouldn't have been able to miss the quickly retreating tiger-striped or pink trunks. His attention focused solely on Antonio again. And then there were two.

\--Well, the girls were still there, but considering they were either sleeping or too relaxed to care, that was privacy enough. Antonio looked terrified. Nathan looked entirely too interested, advancing slowly.

"Wait!" Antonio pleaded, looking a bit ridiculous as he tried to curl into a tight ball, arms over his head as if to protect it. "I still have so much to live for!"

Nathan huffed, crossing his arms and turning to sit against the side of the hot tub a few feet away. Only when the other man was experimentally lifting his head did he turn and ask with a pout, "I'm not so bad, am I?"

Uncurling _very_ slowly, Antonio sighed. "I... guess not..."

"You really know how to make a lady feel wanted." Nathan responded deadpan.

"It's just... do you _have_ to be so blatant about it?" Antonio's voice was surprisingly soft.

Nathan perked up at the question, scooting a bit closer without touching. "So... if I were subtle, I might to able to squeeze that tight ass I love so much?"

The blush he'd already been wearing darkened at least three shades. " _More_ subtle."

"Oooohh." He took the hint, moving slowly to sit in Antonio's lap without a word. The blush was still _there_ , but there wasn't any complaint. Not even when he leaned in and rested his head on one broad shoulder, nuzzling softly. There was still a _jump_ when he slowly reached down and _squeezed_ that ass through heavy swim trunks, but... there wasn't any complaining.

  
***--------------------***   


  
Keith knocked before he entered the restroom, pressing his ear against the door. There didn't seem to be any sound at all, which worried him, making him rush in--

And he found Ivan there at the sink, cleaning the last of the blood from his nose. He startled when he took note of someone else behind him in the mirror, let alone when he realized _who_. And how the man was still _nearly naked_. "I-I was just leaving..." He turned and tried to rush past.

But Keith carefully grabbed his arms, not allowing him to leave. "I was worried about you." He explained gently, eyes wide and honest.

Ivan was pretty sure there was going to be another nosebleed. At least he knew he was blushing pretty intensely. "I'm... okay."

Keith noticed the blush. "You don't look like you're getting enough air. Do you need CPR?"

"No." Ivan assured, terrified. "No, I'm okay."

And then it happened. Suddenly Keith let go of him and opened his arms. "Hugs make everything better."

"They really don't." Ivan insisted. "They make some things worse."

"Worse?" Suddenly the barely-clad hero was frowning, arms sinking a bit. "Oh, I don't want to do that."

He could have kicked himself. Maybe he _should_ have. Instead, he sighed, stepped forward, and pretended that he _wasn't_ hugging the almost naked man he'd developed a pretty heavy crush for.

Keith... really didn't help when he hugged back with some _ferocity_ , pressing them up against each other even more. Taking note that there was a little trickle of blood coming from Ivan's nose, he asked worriedly, "Should I let go?"

"No." Ivan replied shakily. "Just move a little closer to the paper towels."

  
***--------------------***   


  
"Glad we got out of there when we did." Kotetsu chuckled. But... damn, it felt a little cold outside after that hot tub, especially with the breeze.

Unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, Barnaby agreed. "It was a little more than the usual brand of awkward."

"I think that _is_ the usual brand of awkward." Kotetsu teased, putting all of his weight on one foot before shifting to the other, moving just slightly to get warm again.

Barnaby snorted. "You're probably right." Rubbing his arms, he was starting to wonder if they shouldn't have at least grabbed their robes before they ran off--but that was before all thought _stopped_ with Kotetsu's arm sliding around his back and bringing them closer. "What..."

"You'll catch cold." He explained with a little smile, just standing like that.

The blond made a little dismissive sound in the back of his throat... but he didn't move away.

  
***--------------------***   


  
It was quite a bit later when Karina woke up, gasping as she'd realized she'd fallen asleep. Reaching over, she lightly shook Pao-Lin's arm. "We fell asleep!"

Rubbing her eyes, the younger girl looked around. "Wow. I guess we managed to relax more than the guys did."

Karina snorted. "They're really missing out."

After a long moment of relaxed silence, Pao-Lin asked brightly, "So, wanna make out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two people in particular over at LJ. My brain, it does weird things. And then my fingers type it out.


End file.
